


Orange vs Blues, FIGHT!

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bonding, Broken Trust Universe, Gaming, Human Sans, Papy sulking, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, gift fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift Fic for 200 Kudos. Papy and Sans play videogames, Papy didn't realize he was a sore looser. takes place in the Broken Trust universe by Woolywitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange vs Blues, FIGHT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woolywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/gifts).



> Gift fic for Woolywitch, for hitting over 200 kudos on Broken! I only own anything original, tobyfox owns undertale.. and someone else owns the rest

Papyrus internally groaned as his characters health dropped by the bucket load, he aimed an eye socket and sans and saw that he has his gloves off and looked enthralled in the game.

 

Sans was winning at a game he’d never played before, heck the disguised human hadn’t touched the gaming system ever before.

 

“Falcon Punch!” Sans cheered, sending Papyrus’s across the screen to death.

 

He sulked, yes sulked... he’d spent months mastering this game and Sans was whooping his butt five minutes into his first ever game.

 

“Let’s play again,” Papyrus said gritting his teeth.

 

“Sure Papy!” Sans said eyes sparkling.

 

Wait... how the heck did sans do that with Peach.

 

“Damn it,” Papyrus said dropping the controlling, grumbling he went to his room.

 

OoOoO

 

It was knocking that brought the usual mature skeleton out of his sulking.

 

“What is it Sans?” Papyrus asked.

 

“I thought games were suppose to be fun, why did you get angry?” Sans asked, Papyrus sighed and closed his eyes.. why did he get angry?

 

He heard the door open and the soft foot falls of the smaller being, a moment later the bed shifted as sans crawled onto it and clamoured onto his chest.

 

His eyes opened in surprise as something soft brushed against his skull, and had to stare.

 

A maskless adorable Sans was leaning almost face to face, he looked so cute with that adorable worried looks.

 

“Papy!” Sans cried as his brother pulled him into a hug and started tickling, maybe loosing wasn’t too bad if it helped Sans come out of his shell... err costume.

 

END


End file.
